Memories
by jess'gurl35
Summary: Huge moments in Lucas and Haley's lives up until the birth of their first child together. This story cronicles their lives from when they meet to when Haley has thier baby and everything in between.


Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill. All of these brilliant characters belong to Mark Schwann, that lucky bastard. However I do wish that I owned CMM like every other girl on the planet. Sophia Bush, you're a very lucky woman.

Summary: Important milestones in Lucas and Haley's lives leading up to the birth of their first baby. AU because Nathan and Haley never got married although they did go out, they both decided it would be for the best if they parted ways and he now dates Brooke. I'm a huge Laley and Brathan fan! Jake and Peyton are in this story too! Go Jeyton!

Chapter One: When Haley James Met Lucas Scott

A five-year-old Haley James looked around the Tree Hill Park and decided she'd just sit down on a bench and watch everyone play for a while. Looking through her back pack that her Mom had given her when she went to sit on a nearby bench she found her favorite book of all time If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. Smiling the little auburn haired girl opened the book and began to read, giggling at the parts she found funny. Five-year-old Lucas Scott and his Mom arrived at Tree Hill park one sunny Saturday afternoon and looked around for a place to sit. The little blonde haired boy tugged on his mother's arm, saying, "Mom, I've found the best space for me to read my book." "You really? Can you show me where?" Karen asked, smiling at her little boy. "Right there!" Lucas shouted happily pointing at a bench near a tree, not noticing the little girl that was sitting there also. "Okay, you go ahead and have fun, Lucas. I'll be right over here if you need anything." Lucas nodded and ran straight to the bench, hopping on top of it and sitting down next to the little girl who was also sitting on the bench.

Haley who was so engrossed in her book, looked up when she heard a loud thump come from the spot next to her and she saw a little boy her age with blonde spiky hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Lucas could feel someone's eyes on him and looked up from his book, The Cat In The Hat to see a pair of huge brown eyes staring back at him and he saw that they belonged to a little girl who was also reading a book. "What's the name of your book?" he asked. "It's called If You Give A Mouse A Cookie." Haley answered, smiling warmly at him. Lucas smiled back and said, "I'm reading the Cat In The Hat." "That looks like a good book. When you're finished and I'm finished do you want to trade?" Haley suggested. "Sure. Your book seems fun too." Bethany James and Karen Roe were talking at their bench when they noticed their kids seemed to have taking a liking to each other. Little did both women know that the blonde haired boy and the auburn haired girl would soon become inseparable. "Is that you're little girl?" Karen asked, pointing to Haley. "Yeah, that's Haley. She's my youngest; she has six older brothers and sisters. Is that your little boy?" Bethany wondered. "Yeah, that's my son, Lucas. He's an only child though." "Well, it looks like my little Haley bop has found a friend." Bethany noted. "Yes, it's seems my little Lucas has found a friend too." Karen agreed, smiling as the two women continued conversing.

After reading their books, Haley and Lucas decided to play hide and seek. After running around for a good hour and a half their mother's decided it was time for them to go home. "Mom, do we have to go? I wanna stay and play with Haley some more." Lucas said. "Yeah, Ms. Roe do you have to take Lucas home? I wanna play some more too." The little girl pouted. "Haley bop, we have to go home. You can play with Lucas tomorrow when we come back to the park." Bethany said, assuring her little girl. The two children's faces visibly brightened at the thought of seeing each other again and as they walked back to their houses they each chattered away at their mother's telling them all the fun things they would do with each other at the park the next day.

Eventually the little auburn haired girl and the little blonde haired boy grew up and they were still best friends through everything, their first kiss, first boyfriend, first girlfriend and so on and so on. Wherever you saw Haley James Lucas Scott wasn't far behind and vice versa. Little did either of them know that they would soon become more than friends and live full and happy lives together.


End file.
